It can rain all the time
by Rain in Zombieland
Summary: Flashbacks galore and post-the mess of a movie Retribution. Rain has died not once but twice. Can you imagine how pissed off that could make a hot-headed former soldier? Yeah, me neither. The fact that she had a high-heeled clone, killed her friends and wronged her best friend is enough to make her scream. Let's just say ice-fishing is no longer a word she wants to hear. Nor Alice.


Las Plagas, the type they had given her hadn't been such a fatal dose as Albert Wesker had injected himself with. He was beyond a full parasite but Rain Ocampo was still pure. Almost. Belinda Andrews was the sister of the late Travis Andrews, the 'Coffee Bandit' as he was notoriously known for being clumsy and always spilling his morning coffee everywhere. Spence had been the latest victim in the past and also the villain so to speak.

 **Flashback to Raccoon City, The Hive.**  
-

The tall, dark and handsome man looked as cool as a cucumber, expression lifeless and determination was set in his eyes. He was going to tear this motherfucking place apart. Inch by inch, lab by lab with its undead residents. Spence Parks peered down at his military watch and barely could watch where his combats were taking him.

"Thank you!" Travis sighed with an irritated yelp as his hot morning brew was spilled all over the front of his good work shirt. Another woman, perhaps in her late thirties stood next to him and frowned. "Some people." she muttered underneath her breath.

"Yeah." the younger man replied as he began to wipe his shirt off with a napkin that he had held his coffee with. Travis gave a small smile but Spence was already long gone.

 _Why was that asshole in such a hurry?_

He shrugged his shoulders and tossed the paper cup out into the waste basket and stepped inside of the elevator along with several other employees of the Umbrella Corporation.

 **End flashback.**

-

 **Two years ago from present time.**  
-

Belinda glanced down at the small picture frame of her brother and wrinkled her nose at the thought of his death. He had turned into one of those...things like all of the others. She had made sure that he was indeed a D.O.A. and not missing like some of the unclaimed body parts and various cadavers. Dr. Birkin made sure to send in a clean-up crew to investigate the happenings of the Hive for the first round and was sadly disappointed with his results.  
He instead decided to seek out a higher source and in so had left that perverted Dr. Isaacs in his wake. Second best of course, always badgering Alice with something or another. The guy had been obsessed with the poor girl.

Little did she know indeed what he had in store. The brunette shuddered at the thought of all of the things that Wesker, Isaacs and many others had done to those poor Umbrella soldiers and civilians. No, she couldn't afford to think of that. Having a job to do was the only thing that kept her sane. She had been a student of Angela Ashford's father and had been one of the most brightest and upcoming lab assistants in the business.

Andrews was a prized possession of Umbrella but even she knew that her life was expendable if Umbrella was given the right opportunity to do so.  
Her porcelain colored hand was writing something or another, jotting notes and complicated numbers and work formulas down onto a few sheets of paper. She placed the pen neatly back into the small tin ontop of her pristine desk and carefully sorted the pile of papers.

They were so goddamn close to finding the cure, the real cure for the anti-virus.

There had been a makeshift one in the past that had worked on both Alice, Carlos and many others but this one was indeed stronger and could even cure Las Plagas by killing the parasites in the bodies.

In short; it gave humans a second chance.

Her phone rang and instantly Belinda picked it up from the cradle and set it against her ear. "Yes, sir?" having a medic's military background as well from the army. Wesker instructed her with a few things as a few names of deceased soldiers were mentioned as well as the name Ada Wong.  
"View the tapes then meet me in the lab."

Giving a curt nod and a quick "Got it." the woman hung up the phone and furrowed her brows. Well, what the hell was that all about?  
She tidied up the rest of her desk and immediately opened up the laptop only to type her password in and sure enough there was a small thumb nail image on her desktop. With a quick click the file was opened and security footage began to play. There were three of them in a lab, it looked like lab B specifically and it had been flooded.

"I'm missing you already."

"Fuck it."

Many different sentences that nearly made Belinda smile but she tensed up the minute the Licker and the Red Queen came into play. These people were brave, more brave than she could even imagine. Quickly her fingers rewound the file and stopped again. The late Lt. Chad Kaplan was rearranging the wiring to Red Queen's system and successfully hacking into her. Alice used her security skills as well. Arguing ensued and the camera zoomed into the bite on the young Rain Ocampo's hand.

My God, she was just a baby. Only twenty-three.

Not being able to bear anymore, she skipped through the various footage of the soldiers wandering through the corridors, the civilians being gassed. A slight gag was given as she fast forwarded and hit the footage of Miss Ocampo quite frankly-tossing her cookies all over the hallway floor.

Miss Parks was acting strange, Spence was being an ass as usual and Mr. Addison whom Belinda had come to know as Lisa's environmentalist trouble-making brother was doing the smart thing and actually following through. He didn't trust anyone either, that's exactly why he was there that day. To stop them.  
"Oh, Matt." giving an apologetic sigh to the laptop screen and continued to fast forward through things. Salinas was shot, Kaplan was eaten, Rain was getting bite after bite and finally a bullet to the head. The footage cut off from there and the file stopped.

Another file popped up on her screen and she double clicked that. Mr. Addison was writhing in pain as little tentacles started to snake through his forearm. The next bit of footage was quickly fast forwarded through. Miss Parks had awoken inside of the lab, banging on the glass door window and it made the woman's heart ache for the poor girl.

That was it. She couldn't watch anymore. The laptop was quickly shut with a slam and Belinda moved up and from her seat to head for the board room. From there it was a lot of orders, she'd give her usual long and complicated jargon and Wesker would simply write it off as usual. It was then that the name Ocampo was mentioned that it suddenly struck her fancy.

"Alive?"

The young woman asked. Wesker gave one of his usual sneers and a curt nod. "Barely." he said as if thinking of some dead animal with disgust written all over his facial features. Andrews craned her neck a little and piped up quietly as if a mouse would to ask him a question.

"I don't see how you want to use her for anything-her T cells are weak. Program Alice had a stronger count since the infection first began. Sir, if we inject her with anything more she could die. The infection already overtook her form-wait. How is she still alive? Mr. Addison shot her in the forehead, I saw it myself. You must have as well, on the footage."

"We carefully went through all of the bodies, hers was the most manageable as well as the easiest target to rile up our dear Program Alice. My next targets will be Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine and Commander Shade. Right now, I need you to focus on the task at hand my dear."

Wesker took a black gloved hand to his sunglasses and slowly pushed them down the bridge of his nose. Belinda cowered quietly before him as his red, almost demon-like eyes shone in the dull lighting of the board room.

"I understand, sir. I apologize. I should have-" but he instantly cut her off.

"Your weak excuses do not interest me, Belinda. Get to work, see that this is done. I can't have anymore disappointments now can I?" a Cheshire pulled to his thin lips and it didn't take her long to get the hell out of that room.

"Jesus Christ."

Belinda leaned against the side of the wall of the hallway to take a quiet breather. Finally mustering up the courage, her high heels strode forward in order to see her current 'subject' in lab A.

Sure enough, on a gurney laid a young Hispanic woman. A faded scar in the shape of a pin point remained on her forehead from the bullet once lodged there. Her hair, dark and wavy had lost its usual luster and laid out around her head.

The young doctor frowned and glanced up to the small monitor which read Rain's blood count, heart rate and so on. "Miss Ocampo? Can you hear me?"  
Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal dark brown eyes and suddenly Rain exhaled the loudest, raspiest scream in the world. "No, no! Please! Stop. It's all right, calm down!" Belinda tried to yell over the powerful cries. The latina began to try to rip out the IV from her arm and did her best to possibly sit up. Everything felt woozy and her head felt dizzy. Her stomach growled from intense hunger and the heart monitor sped up in no time.

The young woman was terrified and defensive as usual. "What the fuck is going on?! Who the hell are you?" her voice was hoarse from months of sleep but she was goddamn wide awake now.

Finally able to rip out the needle, Rain winced and held the tiny metal object up to Belinda's throat.

"Talk or I'll jam this into your windpipe, lady."


End file.
